Solstice
by Sterenn
Summary: TRADUCTION. Nouvelles leçons d’Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash ! Fic surtout sur Harr
1. Percée

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Foc surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
J'ai commencé cette traduction quand je n'avais rien à faire, je voudrais dire qu'elle ne va pas ralentir mes autres fics car je pense que je peux gérer mon temps, mais, s'il vous plaît, mettez des reviews, c'est une de mes premières traductions !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 1- Percée  
  
« Très bien, je vais réessayer, et lui apprendre de nouveau ! gronda Rogue devant le Professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Severus, faîtes moi plaisir, ne rejetez pas toutes ses vielles blessures faîtes par James sur Harry. Harry n'est pas James, ne le blâmez pas pour ce qui est arrivé. dit doucement Dumbledore, mais ses yeux bleus contenaient un avertissement.  
  
Rogue soupira, frustré.  
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne toucherais pas à un cheveu de l'enfant chéri !  
  
-Severus, essayez de faire plus que de ne pas le blesser, Harry souffre plus profondément que ce que les gens pensent. Soyez patient avec lui.  
  
Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule de Severus.  
  
-Soyez gentil, tout le monde apprécie un peu de gentillesse. »  
  
Le masque de Rogue tomba pendant une seconde, et il donna un regard hanté à Dumbledore alors qu'il se souvenait d'un temps où Dumbledore lui accordait de la gentillesse.  
  
Il fit un bref signe de tête, et quitta son bureau.  
  
Il rencontra Harry dans le hall, avec sa compagnie toujours grandissante de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna.  
  
« Potter, venez dans mon bureau. » lui dit il rageusement sans s'arrêter pour le lui dire, marchant vers son bureau d'un pas rapide.  
  
Ron envoya un regard sympathique à Harry tandis qu'Hermione serrait son bras en guise de support. Dumbledore avait prévenu Harry que Rogue allait devoir continuer les leçons d'Occlumencie., c'était simplement trop dangereux pour Dumbledore de le faire, et Rogue était l'instructeur le plus doué de l'école.  
  
Harry y alla à regret, vraiment à regret, il avait discuté avec Dumbledore contre la nécessité de ces leçons, avec Sirius partit, il se moquait tout simplement d'en avoir un jour.  
  
Il venait à peine de rentrer dans le bureau de Rogue qu'il grondait déjà.  
  
« Très bien, Potter, maintenant que vous avez de nouveau fait votre chemin et que vous avez berné Dumbledore pour qu'il fasse ce que vous voulez, essayons d'avoir un résultat ! »  
  
Harry regarda Rogue avec défiance, il le haïssait presque autant que Voldemort. Il l'interrompit :  
  
«Je n'ai berné personne, j'ai dit la vérité. Je ne veux pas de ces leçons !   
  
Puis, après un moment de réflexion, il ajouta,  
  
-Si vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi parce que j'ai regardé dans votre Pensine, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du le faire et je suis désolé de ce que mon père a fait, mais je ne suis pas mon père ! » Il cria le dernier morceau à Rogue.  
  
Rogue sourit de façon narquoise et sarcastique, « Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous veut pour son prochain salon de thé.   
  
La colère d'Harry augmenta. « Je ne ment pas ! » cria t'il a Rogue, la frustration et la colère se faisant évidente sur son visage tandis que ses yeux verts s'enflammaient. «Je ne veux pas avoir ces leçons, je m'en moque, c'est trop tard, Sirius est parti.   
  
Rogue lui sourit malicieusement. « Oui,Sirius est MORT, mais ne tenez vous pas à Ms Granger, Mr Weasley et le reste de votre entourage ? Vous en moqueriez vous vraiment si ils suivaient Sirius à travers le voile où, si, comme Cédric, ils tombaient mort à vos pieds ? »  
  
Harry pâlit. Avant qu'il puisse répondre aux paroles de Rogue, Rogue leva sa baguette, et cria 'legilimens !'. Harry n'était pas du tout préparé. Sa dernière pensée consciente fut que Rogue voulait évidemment le punir pour avoir regardé dans sa pensine.  
  
Les souvenirs revinrent en courant, il était de retour au Ministre de la Magie, et il sentit de nouveau cette incroyable et incomparable douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Voldemort l'avait possédé. Cela s'arrêta un moment, avant que Rogue n'arrête le sort.  
  
Harry se retrouva effondré sur le sol, suffoquant pour avoir de l'air, son cœur battant rapidement alors qu'il tremblait.  
  
Rogue avait considérablement pâli lorsqu'il avait vu le souvenir de Harry. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas donné tous les détails. Avec du dégoût et de la colère, il se baissa, et attrapa Harry par la peau du coup, et le remit sur ses pieds.  
  
« Vous devez rester et être sur vos gardes tout le temps. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait adoré savoir à quel point il vous a fait mal. »  
  
Toujours tremblant à cause des séquelles, Harry tourna des yeux déjà remplis d'accusation vers Rogue, et se débrouilla pour murmurer d'une voix enrouée :  
  
« Vous êtes juste aussi cruel et mauvais que Voldemort. »  
  
Une vague de colère traversa Rogue. Sa main tremblait, et les yeux plissés sous l'effet de l'insulte de Harry, il leva sa baguette de nouveau. 'Legilimens.'  
  
Cette fois ci, Harry revécut le sort de Bellatrix Lestrange sur Sirius et vit de nouveau, comme au ralenti, Sirius tomber à travers le voile. Il revécut aussi Lupin l'attrapant pour l'empêcher de suivre son parrain derrière le voile. Il entendit son esprit suppliant Dumbledore de le tuer alors que Voldemort le possédait pour qu'il puisse encore voir Sirius. Puis, soudainement, tous ses souvenirs s'arrêtèrent. Harry s'était encore une fois effondré sur le froid sol de pierre. Cette fois ci, des sanglots incontrôlables courraient le long de son visage alors qu'il tremblait comme une feuille.Par à coup, il murmura :  
  
« Sirius. Tu me manques. »  
  
Rogue resta debout, glacé parce qu'il venait de voir. Les mots de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire, et sa propre promesse de ne pas faire de mal à Harry le rongea. Il déglutit fortement, sa conscience déchirée par la culpabilité. Potter était recroquevillé sur le sol, prenant de grandes inspirations, essayant désespérément de contrôler ses émotions. Il essaya lentement de se mettre debout. Instinctivement, Rogue tendit les mains, l'attrapant juste au dessus des épaules.  
  
« Ne vous relevez pas si vite, Potter. »  
  
Harry releva la tête, et il regarda Rogue. Dans une voix étranglée par les sanglots, il demanda.  
  
« Lâchez-moi, je vous hais, je vous hais ! Vous espérez que Voldemort me tuera, vous avez sans aucun doute célébré l'événement quand Sirius, quand Sirius..... »  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et sa voix finit en un sanglot. Il commença à descendre le long du mur, ses jambes tremblantes étant incapables de le soutenir. Rogue descendit avec lui. Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur avait été transpercé un coup de poignard lorsque Potter l'avait regardé avec ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes, les yeux de Lily. D'épouvantables sanglots secouaient le corps de Potter, tandis que ses cheveux tombaient sur son front, et il succomba à un torrent de larmes longtemps retenues des années d'angoisse accumulée s'évacuant en ce moment.  
  
Rogue resta à côté du garçon en pleur mais ne le toucha pas. « Je ne voulais pas la mort de Sirius, et je ne veux pas votre mort. » Il prit une grande inspiration. « J'aurais pu dire non à Dumbledore mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je veux vous aider. » Rogue parlait doucement prêt de l'oreille de Harry.  
  
Respirant rapidement et mettant momentanément ses émotions sous contrôle, Harry cria « Menteur, Dumbledore le vous a fait faire. » Il poussa violemment Rogue pour essayer de l'éloigner de lui. Il détestait que Rogue sur toutes personnes de Poudlard l'ait vu comme ça. Il n'avait jamais pleuré devant personne, il avait presque pleuré devant Lupin, mais avait essuyé les larmes, la seule autre fois où il avait presque pleuré avait été quand Mme Weasley l'avait câliné après la mort de Cédric. De plus ici il était dans le bureau de son ennemi, et ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de cette horrible, environnante et suffocante douleur. En colère contre lui même, aussi bien que contre Rogue, il le poussa de nouveau.  
  
Rogue attrapa ses bras et dit calmement, bien que durement. « Arrêtez rien de tout cela ramènera Sirius à la vie ! » Les poignets de Harry se fermèrent sur les robes de Rogue, mais une autre vague de douleur et d'embarras le traversa, et sa tête tomba en avant pour cacher son visage. Les bras de Rogue s'enroulèrent autour des épaules tremblantes de Harry. Harry essaye de le combattre, mais la prise de Rogue se resserra, et dans un murmure ferme, il lui répondit. « Shush, arrêtez de combattre ça, vous avez besoin de le laisser aller, laissez sortir toute cette peine, frustration, douleur et impuissance. « Avant que Harry ne réalise consciemment ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se retrouva pleurant dans les robes de Rogue, en murmurant « Sirius. » sans arrêt.  
  
Rogue posa son menton sur les cheveux noirs de Harry. Alors qu'il se faisait silencieux, Rogue lâcha son emprise et recula. La main d'Harry vint immédiatement effacer les sanglots de son visage.  
  
« Ne soyez pas gêné » dit doucement Rogue.  
  
« Je ne le suis pas. » répondit Harry plus fort que ce qu'il aurait voulu.  
  
Rogue se leva. « Très bien, si pleurer devant moi, où plutôt sur moi, ne vous déconcerte pas, alors on devrait pouvoir se remettre à l'Occlumencie de nouveau. »  
  
Harry ferma solidement ses yeux, la misère le traversant. Alors que sa bouche se fermait, il se débrouilla pour dire d'une voix rauque.  
  
« S'il vous plaît, non. »  
  
Il se sentait trop mal pour juste se lever, être seul, et continuer cette leçon. Il se sentait malade et avait le tournis. Il mit ses mains sur son visage pour se concentrer sur sa respiration.  
  
Il sentit les mains de Rogue l'attraper par les épaules de nouveau et le mettre sur ses pieds. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Potter, je n'était pas sérieux. Vous n'êtes pas en état de faire quelque chose de bon ce soir.  
  
Harry acquiesça, et tenta d'aller jusqu'à la porte. Il chavira, sentant soudainement qu'il allait être malade.  
  
Rogue l'attrapa de nouveau par les épaules et le guida jusqu'à un vieux fauteuil confortable puis le laissa seul un moment. Harry s'effondra dedans, et se sentit trop misérable pour même regarder au dessus. Il entendit qu'une bouteille était débouchée, et Rogue amena la bouteille jusqu'à sa bouche.  
  
« Buvez ça. »  
  
Son estomac se contracta violemment, et Harry tourna sa tête vers un autre côté.  
  
« Cela va stabiliser votre estomac » expliqua patiemment Snape, toujours en tenant la bouteille près de lui. Il y avait aussi ajouter un peu de potion de Sommeil sans rêve, mais avait décidé de ne pas le dire å`Potter, il était sûr que Potter ne serait pas enclin à passer la nuit dans son bureau.  
  
Harry le regarda puis dans un murmure difficilement audible, il dit 'Merci' avant d'avaler la potion par gorgées.  
  
Rogue reprit la bouteille pour pouvoir la remplir de nouveau. Il attrapa un édredon chaud, et le mit sur Harry qui était instantanément tombé dans un sommeil épuisé.  
  
Il s'assit ensuite en face de lui avec un profond soupir frustré. Il avait été profondément perturbé d'apprendre que Potter avait demandé la mort à Dumbledore lorsque Voldemort l'avait possédé. Dumbledore avait gardé ce a secret, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'inquiète à propose de lui. Dumbledore avait raison, comme d'habitude. Le Garçon qui avait survécu souffrait horriblement. Quand Potter l'avait pour la dernière fois regardé avec de circonspects et hanté yeux aux longs cils, les yeux de Lily, il avait été totalement frappé par la réalisation qu'il ne détestait pas réellement Potter. Il avait peut être haï James Potter il y avait longtemps, mais il n'avait jamais détesté Lily. Si elle pouvait voir ce qui arrivait à son bébé, elle le supplierait de s'occuper de Harry.  
  
Rogue soupira profondément de nouveau, regardant l'adolescent endormi, les regrets se faisaient lourdement sentir dans sa voix.  
  
« Je suis. Je suis désolé, Potter. »  
  
Il ferma les yeux c'était une torture de dire cela tout haut même si personne ne l'entendait. Des années de haine gardées au fond de soi contre le fils de son ennemi défunt était dure à laisser aller, même si c'était juste dans le silence. Il ouvrit ses yeux, fixant la forme flasque de Potter et ajouta doucement :  
  
« Je ne vous déteste vraiment. Je ne peux pas vous détester à cause » Il s'arrêta puis ajouta dans une voix tourmentée, à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « J'aimais votre mère. » 


	2. Humiliation

Type : Traduction  
  
Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Draco battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Draco.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Bonjour tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont faites très plaisir ! Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été à San Fransisco, et la semaine d'après j'ai été débordé..... Mais bon, je vous le met maintenant, donc, bonne lecture !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 2- Humiliation  
  
Harry soupira de contentement et s'étira. Il se sentait au chaud et en sécurité, et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps il avait une longue nuit de sommeil. Il écouta pour entendre les sons de Ron et des autres se réveillant, mais il n'entendit rien. Perplexe, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une pièce qui n'était définitivement pas dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Il s'assit abruptement. En voyant ses lunettes sur une table près de lui, il les mit rapidement.  
  
Puis il se souvent. La terrible impression, bas dans son estomac, d'être malade. Il était dans le bureau de Rogue ! Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent, et il trembla de l'horreur de ce qui était arrivé. Ses yeux dardèrent autour de la pièce. Heureusement Rogue n'était pas en vue. Il rejeta la chaude couverture en arrière et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses chaussures. Il inspecta le sol, et les retrouva bien rangées à côté de la chaise où il avait dormi. Son front se rida, 'est ce que Rogue se serait donné la peine d'enlever mes chaussures ?' Cette pensée était très perturbante.  
  
Il bondit vers la porte, et se dirigea vers l'escalier de ses quartiers. Ils étaient vide quand il arriva. Pour la première fois, il regarda l'horloge, et réalisa avec une brusque respiration qu'il était 11 heures moins le quart. Il avait manqué la Divination et il devait être en Potions dans 15 minutes.  
  
Il prit une douche rapide, et changea ses vêtements. L'idée d'aller en Potions était trop accablante pour y penser.Qu'allait faire Rogue ? Qu'allait t'il dire ? Harry se força a prendre quelques profondes inspirations pour calmer son cœur qui battait très vite. Un gros nœud se forma dans son estomac, et il ferma un moment les yeux, se demandant si il pourrait supporter l'humiliation.  
  
'Ne laisse pas l'ennemi voir tes faiblesses' pensa t'il pour lui même, mais cette fois encore il était trop tard pour ça en ce qui concernait Rogue, il l'avait vu la veille dans son plus grand moment de faiblesse et de désespoir. Un afflux de colère traversa Harry, comment Rogue avait il pu osé lui faire revivre la mort de Sirius, comment avait il pu osé le retenir ? Comment avait il pu osé lui faire passer une nuit de sommeil dans son bureau ?  
  
'Mais ça a été la meilleure nuit de sommeil que tu aies eu depuis un bon moment' dit la petite voix au fond de sa tête. Même avec ses munitions, Rogue ferait de sa vie un enfer vivant. Il le lui cracherait constamment au visage.  
  
'Potter a pleuré sur moi, Potter a pleuré sur moi.'  
  
Dans une détresse totale, Harry prit le chemin de son cours de potions.  
  
'Harry, Harry ! Où es tu allé ? Ron a dit que tu n'as pas dormi dans ton lit la nuit dernière, où étais tu ? Nous étions si inquiet.' Hermione courut auprès de lui. 'Est ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air très pale.' Harry la regarda et ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais pendant un moment il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas comment expliqué les choses. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à elle et à Ron la vérité il ne voulait qu'ils sachent ce qui c'était passé. Ils seraient horrifiés. 'Je hum, je me suis endormi dans la bibliothèque.'  
  
'Ouch, ça n'a pas du être très confortable.' se moqua Ron.  
  
Harry se força à sourire. 'Non ça ne l'était pas, ces tables sont dures.' Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.  
  
Il rentra dans la salle de classe, faisant attention de ne pas regarder le devant de la salle.  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Rogue commença.  
  
'Aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre comment faire un remède à partir de la plante qui est sur votre table. Est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est cette plante ?'  
  
La main d'Hermione se leva, mais Rogue semblait porté son attention sur Harry, qui regardait très fort la plante.  
  
'Potter ! Pouvez-vous dire à la clase ce que c'est ?'  
  
Harry eut un mouvement de recul il ne c'était pas attendu à ce que Rogue le cible aussi vite. Il eut l'impression d'être trempé de sueur . Prenant une inspiration, il se força à regarder Rogue. Les yeux noirs le regardait sans ciller.  
  
'Eh bien, Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée !' claqua t'il impatiemment, s'approchant.  
  
'Je ne sais pas.'  
  
'N'avez vous pas fait vos devoirs hier soir ?' lui cracha Rogue, se tenant maintenant en face de sa table.  
  
'Non, je ne me sentais pas bien.' Répondit Harry, son cœur battant avec la certitude que Rogue allait révéler ce qui c'était passé.  
  
'Je vois. Est ce que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?' demanda t'il, haussant un sourcil.  
  
Harry acquiesça misérablement.  
  
'Bien ! Donc vous allez heureusement pouvoir vous rappeler que ceci est de la Camomille.' Rogue se baissa, ramassa une feuille et la tint tout en continuant sa leçon. ' Combinée avec du trèfle rouge, elle est bonne pour guérir un estomac nerveux, et aide à surmonter les chocs.  
  
Il retourna en face de la salle de classe. 'Sortez vos chaudrons et préparez le remède.' Il regarda Neville. 'Longdubat, vous êtes vous souvenu d'amener votre chaudron cette fois ci ?'  
  
Neville acquiesça, le sortant d'en dessous de son bureau.  
  
'Je sais que cela sera pratiquement impossible, mais essayez de ne pas le faire fondre cette fois ci.' Rogue était intérieurement furieux. Il voulait harceler quelqu'un, et ne pouvait pas vraiment se décider à cibler Potter. Après la nuit dernière, il semblait trop vulnérable. Il aurait l'impression de frapper un chiot. Il avait espéré une attitude un peu sûre de soi, arrogante, de sa part ce matin mais au lieu de ça Potter était rentré, étant ennuyeusement humble. Il faisait rarement de contacts visuels. Puis il comprit. Il était embarrassé. James Potter n'avait certainement jamais été embarrassé. A l'instar de Rogue lui même qui avait toujours été embarrassé et humilié à l'école. Quelle ironie que le fils de Potter se sente comme cela en ce moment.  
  
Ses pensées furent interrompus lorsque Malefoy donna libre cours à sa voix. 'Et Potty, tu devrais faire un peu de cette potion pour toi-même, tu en auras besoin.' rigola Draco malicieusement.  
  
Le regard de Rogue claqua sur Harry. Harry regarda Rogue, ses yeux éclatants de colère. Il dégagea son menton et attrapa ensuite ses livres et son chaudron, et se dirigea comme un ouragan vers la porte  
  
'Potter, revenez à votre place.' commanda Rogue sévèrement. Malfoy et quelques Serpentards commencèrent à rire. 'Potter, revenez ici où 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor !!!'  
  
Potter alla à la porte, la claquant bruyamment derrière lui. Rogue se précipita à sa poursuite. 'Classe, continuez à travailler sur vos potions ! Je m'attends à ce qu'elles soient finies quand je reviendrais !' il ajouta sur un ton menaçant.  
  
'Oooo Potty a vraiment des ennuis.' caqueta Malefoy en jubilant alors que Rogue sortait par la porte.  
  
Il courut le long du hall, attrapant Potter par la peau du cou. 'Qu'est ce que cela veux dire ? Vous n'avez pas la permission de simplement vous lever et parti quand l'idée vous en prends ! Vous êtes tout comme votre père, pensant que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez quand vous le voulez !' lui dit Rogue hargneusement.  
  
Harry se tourna furieusement. 'Je ne suis pas mon père, passez par-dessus ça ! Si quelqu'un est comme mon père, c'est VOUS ! Vous le détestez parce qu'ils vous humiliez mais vous tournez autour et faîtes continuellement la même chose ! Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait, au moins pas intentionnellement, et vous. Harry s'arrêta pour prendre une grande inspiration. 'Vous prenez une des plus horribles nuits de ma vie, et le dîtes à quelqu'un comme Malefoy qui va l'utiliser pour m'humilier sans arrêt. Bien, je pense que vous vous amusez. Bravo !'  
  
Rogue, qui tenait toujours Harry par son col, le secoua. 'Ecoutez et écoutez moi bien.' dit Rogue en un grognement sourd.'Je n'ai pas, pas plus que j'ai eu l'intention de dire à quelqu'un, excepté Dumbledore, les évènements de la nuit passée.'  
  
Les sombres yeux de Rogue sondèrent ceux, verts, d'Harry. 'Mais il a dit.'  
  
'Vous et moi savons tout les deux que Mr Malefoy baratine. Il vous as taquiné sur de nombreux sujets au fil des années, il essayait simplement de vous mettre en colère, et apparemment il a très bien réussi.'  
  
Harry, sans cesser de regarder Rogue, secoua sa tête.'Alors, si ce n'est que de la moquerie, pourquoi détestiez vous mon père autant ? Ne faisait il pas que vous taquinez ? Ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas différent de ce que vous faîtes et de ce que vous encouragez les autres à faire !'  
  
La main de Rogue sur son cou bougea faiblement. Harry n'était pas sûre si c'était d'extrême colère où parce qu'il avait touché un point sensible.  
  
Il gronda de nouveau. 'Je n'encourage personne dans ce comportement.'  
  
Harry le testa.'Bien sur que vous le faîtes, vous n'enlevez jamais de points à quelqu'un de Serpentard, ils peuvent menacer et humilier et traitent les gens comme si leurs sentiments importent peu. Je vous ai vu sourire et rire quand Draco le fait. Ce que mon père vous as fait n'était pas bien, mais cela ne vous donne pas le droit de vous en amuser quand d'autres le font !'  
  
'Vous ne comprenez pas la situation.' dit Rogue de façon menaçante.  
  
'J'imagine que non !' Harry se dégagea de la main de Rogue. 'Laissez moi simplement en paix et restez loin.' Il commença à marcher le long du hall quand il entendit la voix de Rogue.  
  
'Vous devez être dans mon bureau vendredi a 19h00, ne soyez pas en retard !'  
  
Harry se dirigea comme un ouragan vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre où de regarder en arrière.  
  
Réponses aux Reviews :  
  
Lyly : Merci pour ta review, et j'ai mis la suite le plus vite que j'ai pu (on est deux à se disputer le dictionnaire français anglais....)  
  
Arwen Yuy : Merci pour ta review, et t'as raison, le premier chapitre est un peu triste, mais ça s'arrange après....  
  
Laika la Louve : Merci pour ta review, et je suis ravie que ça te plaises !  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor :Merci pour ta review, et j'aime beaucoup moi aussi le début et le comportement de Rogue, c'est en partie pour ça que j'ai décidé de traduire cette fic !  
  
Mymye-Snape : Merci pour ta review ! e n'ai fait que traduire l'histoire de Samhaincat, mais c'est vrai que l'histoire est vraiment très bien écrite !  
  
Sarah30 : Merci pour votre review, ça fait plaisir de voir que ma traduction plaît !  
  
Clau : Merci pour ta review, je n'ai fait que traduire l'histoire de Samhaincat, mais je crois que j'ai pas trop mal réussi, j'aime vraiment les reviews qui me complimentent ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu mettre la suite plus tôt. 


	3. Une âme au bord de l'abysse

Type : Traduction  
  
Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Draco battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Draco.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Bonjour, bonjour ! Désolé du retard que j'ai pris, mais je suis débordée de boulot et j'ai des problèmes pour trouver du temps pour traduire et écrire, même si je fais de mon mieux ! Je pense que les fans de Draco vont être content, le chapitre est beaucoup centré sur lui ! Et n'oubliez pas.... Reviews !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 3- Une âme au bord de l'abysse  
  
Rogue avait l'impression qu'un mur de feu était en train de ramper sur sa peau. Il était furieux. Comment Potter osait-il lui dire comment il devait agir ? Potter n'avait pas la moindre petite idée sur rien ! Il retourna à sa salle de classe, claquant lourdement la porte derrière lui, faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Londubat renversa sa louche remplie de potions sur le sol. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et perçant qui le fit se précipiter sur le sol pour nettoyer.  
  
Il passa d'élèves en élèves, trouvant des fautes dans chaque potion. Celle de Mrs Granger était, comme d'habitude, parfaite, mais il la tourna en ridicule en disant que la couleur était légèrement trop pâle. Elle gronda de colère. Il enleva 5 points à Griffondor à cause de ça. Cela lui plaisait de l'ennuyer elle était l'amie de Potter, après tout.  
  
'Nettoyez vos aires de travail, et quand vous aurez fini, vous pourrez sortir !'  
  
Les élèves se précipitèrent pour finir et sortirent plutôt rapidement, sentant qu'il était dans une humeur encore plus massacrante que d'habitude.  
  
Les seuls qui restaient étaient Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
'Qu'est ce qui vous prend autant de temps, à tous les trois ?'  
  
Draco répondit. 'Je suis en train de prépare une potion qui va remuer cette école.'  
  
'Quoi ?' demanda Rogue d'un ton suspicieux, faisant son chemin jusqu'aux chaudrons.  
  
Crabbe et Goyle reculèrent et quittèrent rapidement la pièce.  
  
'Trouillards.. .' renifla Draco.  
  
Il regarda Rogue avec un regard malveillant.' J'ai mélangé un peu de belladone et de digitale avec une infusion d'arsenic. Tout ce qui doit être fait maintenant, c'est d'en mettre un peu dans les boissons de Potter et Dumbledore, et nous serons débarrassés d'eux, et les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourront prendre l'école et puis nous.....'  
  
Draco ne finit jamais sa phrase car quelque chose claqua à l'intérieur de Rogue. Sa colère vis à vis des mots de Potter se combina avec l'horreur de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Une colère aveugle s'empara de lui, il poussa durement Draco loin du chaudron, et le réprimanda en le poussant dans le mur.  
  
'Es tu devenu fou ? Petit enfant stupide !!! Où as tu eu les ingrédients ? As tu volé dans mon placard loqué ?' cria t'il à Draco, qui gisait décomposé le long du mur, le sang de sa lèvre sanglante descendant le long de son menton. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts de choc et d'angoisse. Rogue, avec une impression similaire à celle d'avoir un seau d'eau glacé renversé sur lui, se glaça. Il réalisa soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire il avait frappé un élève et Draco sur tous ces élèves. Draco, qui avait toujours été son favori. Choqué par ses propres actions, il se laissa tomber sur le sol à côté de lui.  
  
Il soupira profondément, avec de lourds regrets dans sa voix. ' Je n'avais pas l'intention de te frapper... Mais ce que tu as fait.' Il atteignit le bras de Draco pour l'aider, mais Draco recula.  
  
'Pourquoi ?' demanda Draco d'une voix enrouée.'De toutes les personnes ici, à Poudlard, tu es le seul qui sait. Je t'ai cru !' dit Draco de façon hésitante. Il baissa la tête pour prendre une inspiration éreintée. 'Comment as-tu pu faire ça.' Il se remit sur ses pieds. Rogue attrapa son bras Draco le regarda, ses yeux bleu- gris remplis de désillusionnement et d'accusation. 'Vous êtes la seule personne au monde.' Sa voix mourut lorsque sa tête se courba et il se concentra sur le sol.  
  
Le cœur de Rogue eut un saut douloureux. 'Là, laisse moi voir.' Il attrapa doucement le menton pointu de Draco, relevant son visage. Il toucha délicatement sa mâchoire, notant la marque rouge qu'avait laissé sa main sur la peau fine de Draco. Les cheveux blond et raides ressemblant tant `å ceux de Lucius étaient tombé sur les yeux de Draco, une seule larme réussit à couler le long de sa joue, mais avec un grondement de dégoût, il la nettoya rapidement.  
  
Rogue secoua la tête et dit doucement.' Je ferais une potion qui va aider à cacher le bleu'. Puis, regardant le garçon, il ajouta.'Draco, nous devons parler de ça.'  
  
Draco dégagea son bras de la prise de Rogue, et se précipita hors de la pièce. Rogue le laissa partir. Paralysé, Rogue s'écroula sur sa chaise, les yeux fermés.  
  
Pourquoi n'était il pas resté au lit ces deux derniers jours ? D'abord, les perturbantes révélations sur Potter la nuit dernière. Maintenant il avait enlevé le dernier petit lambeau de confiance que Draco Malefoy possédait et avec, probablement sa seule chance de l'empêcher de devenir un Mangemort.  
  
Potter avait raison. Même si Rogue aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de l'admettre. Il avait toujours été aveugle et sourd aux singeries de Malefoy. Il l'avait fait à cause de sa tendresse pour Draco et aussi parce qu'il connaissait la vie d'enfer que devait supporter le garçon, et la probable fatalité d'une vie en enfer qui l'attendait. Il se doutait que Draco allait aveuglément se plonger dans les ténèbres qu'offrait Voldemort dans un espoir sans fin d'impressionner son père.  
  
Lucius avait été le seul allié de Rogue à l'école, le seul qui l'avait secondé contre la bande de Potter. A partir de ça, une amitié était née. Il avait été là quand Lucius c'était marié. Il connaissait Draco pratiquement depuis qu'il était né. Il remarquait aussi l'augmentation des froides et difficiles exigences que Lucius plaçait sur Draco. Même si on donnait à Draco toutes les possessions matériels dont un prince gâté pouvait rêver, il n'y avait jamais d'amour.Lorsque Draco grandit, Lucius devint de plus en plus violent, Draco s'était accroché à Rogue, devinant correctement que c'était quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Rogue n'avait jamais exactement su à quel point les choses étaient devenues graves jusqu'à ce que, longtemps après que l'été après la1ère année ait commencé, Draco avait fini à Poudlard dans son bureau, couverts de bleus et sanglant. Ses mots brûlaient toujours dans l'âme de Rogue.'Je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner que toi.' Rogue avait été horrifié de voir le dos de Draco en lambeau, là où Lucius, après une intense dispute, l'avait fouetté pour avoir été battu par Granger et Potter, et surtout pour ne pas avoir empêché Potter de battre Voldemort. Rogue l'avait caché dans son bureau, et, avec diverses potions, l'avait aidé à récupérer pour le début des cours. Il avait été étonné de voir à quel point Draco avait été courageux. Il n'avait jamais pleuré où gémis lorsque les potions étaient appliquées, même si Rogue savait quelles brûlaient comme du feu. Il se souvint de la 3ème année, où Draco avait simulé sa blessure au bras bien après que celle ci ne soit guéri pour pouvoir éviter un autre match de Quidditch avec Potter- il était évident qu'il avait peur de perdre de nouveau et des conséquences qui venaient avec. Draco avait si peu de vrais plaisirs dans la vie que, lorsqu'il se moquait de Potter où des autres, Rogue le lui permettait. Quelque fois l'amertume de la vie le faisait violent de la même façon. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à aujourd'hui à quel point la situation était devenue grave. Dans les tentatives sans fin de Draco pour plaire à Lucius, il avait concocté le plan de tuer Dumbledore et Potter.  
  
Venant lui-même d'une maison violente, il savait quelle façade Draco arborait, et à quel point le puissant côté noir était attirant. Il voulait être pour Draco ce que Dumbledore avait été pour lui. Un sauveur dans la sombre voie du néant. Quelqu'un pour lui donner de la volonté et le sauver quelqu'un qui s'intéressait et qui s'inquiétait pour lui quelqu'un qui s'intéressait au fait qui vive où qu'il meure. Il soupira profondément, il s'inquiétait pour ce garçon il ne voulait pas le voir devenir Mangemort et un esclave de Voldemort. Il allait devoir regagner sa confiance.  
  
Il décida de donner à Draco le reste de la journée pour se calmer, puis après il irait le chercher, et la forcer à écouter.  
  
Il se rassit, pensant à quel point Malefoy et Potter étaient différents déjà tous les deux, à l'insu de l'autre, avaient souffert tellement de misère pendant leur courte vie. Potter c'était , par un moyen quelconque, élevé au dessus, restant avec le cœur pur tandis que Draco comme lui même se tournait vers les ténèbres et l'amertume.  
  
Réponse aux Reviews ( si j'ai oublié quelqu'un signaler le moi, et je mettrais ma réponse dans le prochain chapitre avec mes plus plates excuses !) :  
  
Underneath theBridge : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est marrant, je vis en ce moment aux Etats-Unis, à Houston pour être plus précise, je sais donc que c'est dur de lire dans un autre langage que le sien ! Bon courage donc pour tes études !  
  
Kamy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes ma traduction, car je me donne du mal pour la faire, et j'essaye d'updater le plus vite possible ce qui n'est pas toujours facile.  
  
Lyly : Merci pour ta review ! Je mettrais la suite rapidement, je promets !  
  
Laika la louve : Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas fini. Tu vas aussi pouvoir finir celui-là ! Au fait, je suis désolé pour MSN, j'ai vraiment un gros bug ! A ce soir, j'espère !  
  
Mazic : Merci pour ta review ! Ah, c'est gentil de me dire ça, je suis super contente, car traduire me prend du temps, même si mon dico m'aide beaucoup ! J'ai aussi vu que la fic originale est longue, je vais essayer de traduire les 65 chapitres, et j'espère avoir autant, voire même plus, de reviews que l'auteur original ! Je promets que je vais essayer de mettre un chapitre par semaine, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir appliquer ça avant minimum deux semaines : je suis vraiment débordé entre les exams, le théâtre, les devoirs et la chorale. Mes profs sont à moitié fou, on a devoirs sur devoirs mais bon.... Je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre rapidement, c'est promis ! 


	4. Blâme

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Je crois que j'ai explosé mon record de rapidité, là ! Seulement deux jours pour mettre ce chapitre ! Je suis en progrès ! Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! Je vais essayer de continuer ce rythme de publication, en tout cas je pense que je mettrais le prochain chapitre demain où lundi ! Bonne lecture !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 4 : Blâme  
  
Il faisait une nuit froide quand Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Rogue.  
  
Sa colère n'était pas retombée, et l'appréhension continuait d'augmenter jusqu'au point où il allait avoir du mal à respirer au moment où il atteindrait la porte de Rogue.  
  
Il frappa dessus de façon hésitante, souhaitant avec ferveur que Rogue était malade, où avait oublié, où était ailleurs. Mais le froid 'Entrez.' qu'il entendit de derrière la porte anéantit ses espoirs.  
  
Il s'avança `å l'intérieur. Cela faisait une journée complète depuis la confrontation que lui et Rogue avait eu dans le hall. Harry avait été très content du fait qu'il n'y avait pas eu de cours de potions de potions aujourd'hui. De devoir affronter Rogue une fois aujourd'hui était plus que suffisant.  
  
Rogue lui lança un regard de colère, Harry n'en attendait pas moins.  
  
'Potter, avant que nous commencions, je veux que vous vous asseyiez et que vous respirez profondément et que vous nettoyez votre esprit. Je ne veux aucune répétition de la dernière fois, vous avez besoin d'apprendre ça rapidement avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquent de nouveau.'  
  
'Qu'est ce que cela vous fait ?' courut dans l'esprit de Harry. Il suivit cependant les instructions de Rogue. Lui, encore plus que Rogue, ne voulait pas de répétition de la dernière fois. Une était suffisamment humiliante.  
  
Rogue regarda Potter s'asseoir sur une chaise, fermant ses yeux, et visiblement se concentrant. Il était surpris de le voir obéir aussi vite. Il s'attendait pleinement à une dispute et à cette habituelle, arrogante insolence 'Je sais mieux que vous' de sa part. Cela arrangea étrangement son humeur. Il était très inquiet à propos de Draco et de ce qu'il préparait, il était aussi toujours en colère contre les paroles de Potter dans le hall, il devait secouer son désir d'attraper Potter et de le secouer.  
  
Harry ouvrit ses yeux et regarda Rogue.  
  
'Prêt, levez vous, donc.' dit Rogue d'une voix calme et contrôlée.  
  
'Au bout de trois,. Un, deux, trois, Legilimens.'  
  
Au début rien ne se passa, les images passaient à travers son esprit, des images floues qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Harry ferma les yeux, et se concentra pour effacer les images, les rendant blanches. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration devenant laborieux et sentait que son corps s'engouffrait dans une froide transpiration. Puis il réalisa que le sort était fini et il attrapa en tremblant le bord de la chaise. Il regarda dans les yeux de Rogue. Pour une seconde il crût voir un véritable sourire passer sur le visage de Rogue, mais la noire figure à l'air renfrognée revint sur son visage.  
  
'C'était un peu mieux, Potter.' admit Rogue de mauvaise grâce.  
  
Harry gronda de colère. ' Pourquoi ne pouvez vous pas féliciter quand c'est mérité ? Vous êtes si rapide à insulter et à critiquer, mais si peu d'enthousiasme pour dire 'bon travail.'  
  
Rogue grinça des dents.' Quand je croirais que ce que vous avez fait est un travail admirable je le dirai. 'Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour suivre le mouvement de sauter sur le Prince Potter jusqu'à ce que je vois d'amples raisons de le faire. Ce qui vient de se passer était une petite amélioration, mais sauf si cela progresse, c'est pratiquement insignifiant. Si j'étais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce ne serait pas vraiment considérable. Devons nous le tester.'  
  
Harry, qui se sentait plutôt confiant a ce moment, acquiesça.  
  
'En êtes vous certain, maintenant ?' dit Rogue d'une voix mortellement calme. ' Parce que vous risquez voir Cédric mourir de nouveau, où peut-être vos parents sortant de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où Sirius tombant à travers l'arche.'  
  
Quelque chose se cacha dans le cœur de Harry et la colère le surmonta. ' ARRETEZ, arrêtez d'essayer de déterrer toutes les horribles choses qui me sont arrivées, vous êtes misérable.' Il ne put jamais finir, car Rogue cria 'Legilimens'.  
  
Instantanément, Harry se vit de nouveau comme le serpent qui avait pratiquement tué Mr Weasley, le sang jaillissant, une horrible douleur dans la tête. Il se pencha et vomit.  
  
Rogue arrêta immédiatement le sort, et secoua sa baguette pour faire disparaître le désordre.  
  
Harry se retrouva sur le sol, couvert de sueur glacé. Il s'assit misérablement, ramenant ses genoux à sa poitrine. Sa tête sombra alors qu'il tremblait, et son estomac s'entrava. Rogue avait eu raison. Il n'avait pas progressé. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et froid sur sa joue.'Harry.' Il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Rogue tenant une bouteille devant son visage. Il la prit, et l'avala, sachant que cela allait remettre son estomac. La rendant à Rogue, les yeux combattant ses larmes, il demanda amèrement. 'Est ce que vous êtes satisfait, maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus attendre pour dire à Malefoy que vous aviez raison ?'  
  
Un regard étrange traversa le visage de Rogue alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté de lui. 'Est ce que vous croyez que de vous voir échouer à cela encore et encore me rend heureux ? Je vous apprend cela pour vous et votre sécurité, je ne le fais certainement pas pour me distraire.' Il ajouta ensuite avec une note dangereuse dans la voix.' Quand à Draco, êtes vous sourd, Potter où est ce que vous avez juste la mémoire courte ? Je vous ai déjà dit que ce qui se passe ici n'ira pas plus loin que les oreilles de Dumbledore.'  
  
La tête de Potter tomba sur ses genoux alors qu'il prenait de nouveau quelques grandes inspirations, attendant que la potion fasse effet. Cela étonnait tellement Rogue que Potter puisse a un moment être tellement arrogant que cela faisant bouillir son sang, et qu'au moment d'après il ait l'air si vulnérable qu'en fait il commençait à ressentir une pointe de pitié pour lui. Il secoua sa tête, il était temps de se concentrer pour faire progresser ce processus.  
  
'Cela suffit maintenant Potter, pouvez-vous vous lever ?'  
  
Harry acquiesça bien qu'il avait encore un peu mal au coeur.  
  
'Venez à mon bureau et asseyez-vous.' ordonna Rogue.  
  
Avec un soupir, Harry s'assit en face de Rogue.  
  
La main de Rogue frotta son menton alors qu'il contemplait Potter. 'En qui avez-vous le plus confiance ?'  
  
Harry avala difficilement, son cœur battant franchement, peu enthousiaste à répondre.  
  
'Est ce une question difficile ?' le secoua Rogue.  
  
'Que voulez vous savoir ?' demanda Harry suspicieusement.  
  
'Ne soyez pas aussi paranoïaque, Potter. Je veux seulement le savoir parce que je veux que vous parliez avec quelqu'un en lequel vous sentez que vous pouvez croire. ' répondit Rogue, ses yeux foncés se resserrant.  
  
'Ron et Hermione, je pense.' répondit Harry, faisant une tentative.  
  
Rogue secoua immédiatement la tête.'Non, je voulais dire un adulte.'  
  
L'émotion qui monta surmonta Harry lorsqu'il se mit à penser à Sirius, mais il le combattit. 'Lupin, je suppose.'  
  
'Lupin, il fera l'affaire. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça, c'est trop épuisant pour vous, et nous ne faisons pas grand chose. Je veux que vous parliez à Lupin à propos de tout. Vos parents, les moments avec votre tante et votre oncle, la mort de Cédric, la possession que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a faite sur vous et.' Il hésita un court moment.'Et la mort de Sirius. Vous êtes plein de douleur et de culpabilité, et cela fait de vous une proie facile. Vous n'avez rien pu traiter de tout cela correctement, vous les avez juste difficilement cachés sous la surface. Nous ne pouvons pas continué tant que vous n'êtes pas passé au-dessus de ces évènements.'  
  
Harry releva le regard, de la fureur dans les yeux. 'Passé au-dessus !!! Sirius est mort parce que VOUS m'avez éjecté de l'Occlumencie, parce que vous n'êtes pas allé vers Sirius et gardez à Square Grimmault parce que.' Il s'arrêta, respirant lourdement, incapable de continuer.  
  
La colère vola rapidement à travers le regard de Rogue, puis il ferma les yeux pour un moment, se calmant. 'Je vois. Donc, la raison pour laquelle vous êtes maintenant incapable de fonctionner correctement est de ma faute ?' Il regarda attentivement le visage de Potter. 'Alors, dîtes-moi, Potter, suis-je celui qui a cassé un secret et regardé dans votre Pensine ? Suis-je celui qui ne c'est pas excusé pour ses actions ? Peut-être que tout ce qu'il aurait fallu pour que les leçons d'Occlumencie continuent était les trois mots 'Je suis désolé.' Suis-je celui qui c'est faufiler dans le bureau de Ombrage et m'est fait prendre ? Suis je celui qui n'est pas allé vers un Professeur pour lui dire quelle vision j'avais eu afin qu'elle puisse être vérifié ? Est ce que cela a été de ma faute si Sirius a fini au Ministère de la Magie ?'  
  
La figure de Potter se décomposa, avec un petit sanglot il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Rogue y arriva avant lui, bloquant la sortie.  
  
'Calmez-vous, je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous blesser encore plus mais vous besoin d'affronter le fait que vous faîtes des erreurs. Tout le monde fait des erreurs durant sa vie. Les actions ont des conséquences, et dans votre cas, elles ont été mortelles. Cela ne va pas dire que vous êtes l'unique responsable. Sirius a fait des erreurs, Dumbledore a fait des erreurs, et oui j'ai laissé de vieilles blessures et la fierté prendre le dessus. Donc si nous en tant qu'adultes, continuons à faire des erreurs, vous êtes encore un enfant et vous ne devez pas vous blâmer.' Il hésita un moment, puis se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore. Déglutissant difficilement, il fit une tentative et atteignit l'épaule de Potter, lui donnant un petit coup, qu'il espérait être une pression rassurante. 'Je vais vous donner de la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour cette nuit. Reposez vous et revenez demain à 14h00.'  
  
Il se dirigea vers ses potions, mais entendant que la porte était ouverte, il comprit que Potter était parti. Secouant la tête, exaspéré, il attrapa une bouteille, et courut après lui.  
  
Harry courut dans le hall, Rogue avait touché un point sensible, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Rogue, l savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer pour la mort de Sirius. Il ne savait juste pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça à Lupin, c'était suffisamment humiliant que Rogue l'ait vu dans son plus mauvais moment, il ne voulait pas que Lupin, qui avait été un ami de son père et de son parrain, le voit comme ça. Il ne voulait pas parler à quelqu'un de la façon dont il se sentait. Cela ne servirait à rien, personne ne pouvait enlever ce creux vide et la peine dévorante qui menaçait de prendre le dessus. Harry ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être en sécurité dans son dortoir lorsqu'il tourna autour du coin, et rentra en collision avec Malefoy.  
  
'Potty, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, il y a un Détraqueur à tes trousses ?' se moqua vicieusement Malefoy. Il sortit sa baguette. 'A cause de toi, mon père est à Azkaban, il est temps que tu payes pour ça !' Il leva sa baguette et la pointa au moment où Harry essayait de prendre sa baguette.  
  
'Endolo.' Draco ne finit jamais ce mot car Rogue le poussa sur le côté. La fureur s'émanant de Rogue était palpable. Harry déglutit difficilement, il était sûr que cela lui était destiné car il avait quitté le bureau sans permission, heureusement Rogue, dans son empressement de l'attraper était accidentellement rentrer dans Malefoy.  
  
En fait, Rogue tremblait de colère. Il tendit une main tremblante à Potter et déclara. 'Vous avez oublié quelque chose.' Harry prit la potion sans un main, et courut le plus vite qu'il le pouvait à la Tour de Gryffondor. Alors qu'il marchait dans l'escalier il réalisa soudainement qu'à un moment pendant la nuit, Rogue l'avait accidentellement appelé Harry. C'était un souvenir déroutant.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Rogue, dans un voile de fureur, se tourna vers Draco.  
  
Il va avoir des problèmes le petit Draco...... Je le sens mal pour lui...... Enfin, vous verrez dans le prochain chapitre......  
  
Réponse aux Reviews !  
  
Laika la Louve : Merci pour ta review ! Pour une fois, le chapitre entier va être une surprise pour toi.... Je me demande bien pourquoi ?  
  
Lou4 : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai aussi beaucoup aimé le chapitre 3.. On en vient à plaindre ce pauvre Draco !  
  
Miss Black : Merci pour ta review ! Merci beaucoup, j'aime moi aussi beaucoup cette fic, je trouve que l'auteur a fait une très bonne alchimie des personnages....  
  
Mazic : Merci pour ta review ! Ca fait plaisir à lire, ça.... Comme tu vois, j'ai respecté ton souhait, j'ai publié ce chapitre assez vite ! J'espère que je vais pouvoir continuer comme ça !  
  
Kamy : Merci pour ta review ! Merci, je ne perdrais certainement pas courage, la fic est trop bien pour que je m'arrête !  
  
Lyly : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, ben comme tu vois j'ai écris plus vite donc j'ai tenu ma promesse..... J'obtiens un sursis où pas ? 


	5. Responsabilité

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : TRADUCTION ! Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction,  
et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
J'ai battu mon record personnel... Une journée seulement ! Je dois quand même vous annoncez que je ne pourrais probablement pas mettre de chapitre cette semaine, je me rachète donc un peu. J'ai un peu de mal à tout concilier en ce moment.... Mais bon, pas grave, bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à droite qui m'encourage !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 5 : Responsabilité  
  
Le regard de Rogue se tourna vers Draco qui le regarda avec défiance. 'Pourquoi m'as tu arrêté ! Il allait arrivé sur Potter !'  
  
La colère de Rogue menaçait de le surmontait. Il dut littéralement prendre quelques inspirations calmantes avant de continuer. ' Le Doloris est, comme tu le sais parfaitement, un sort illégal !' cracha Rogue, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans ceux de Draco.'Techniquement, tu devrais être immédiatement exclu, et envoyer à Azkaban. Est ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? Veux tu être enfermé dans une cellule avec ton père ?' la voix de Rogue se faisait implacable.  
  
Draco ne répondit pas, son regard tomba sur le sol.  
  
'Et bien, Draco ! Parle !' ajouta ensuite Rogue dans un bas sifflement. 'Est ce que les coups te manquent ? C'est pour cela que tu es si en colère contre Potter, parce qu'il a fait enfermé ton père ?'  
  
La tête de Draco prit un coup, se yeux se refermant en un regard glacé. 'Il serait FIER de moi si je jetais un sort à Potter !'  
  
Rogue sourit malicieusement. 'Pour combien de temps ? Penses y, Draco, comment de temps ses moments de fierté envers toi ont toujours duré ? Une heure ?' Il leva un sourcil. 'Une journée, peut-être. Où si tu es vraiment très chanceux peut-être même une semaine. Mais après que va t'il se passer ? Peut être saura t'il que Mr Potter a gagné un match de Quidditch où que Mlle Granger excelle dans ses études et toi, et bien tu serais en train de te tourner les pouces à Azkaban, était INUTILE. Qu'est ce que tu crois que Lucius ferait, alors ?'  
  
Le regard de Draco tomba de nouveau sur le sol.  
  
Rogue, d'une voix froide, ajouta. 'Rétrospectivement, tu devrais vraiment être reconnaissant envers Potter d'avoir enlevé cet homme de ta vie pour un moment !'  
  
La tête de Draco se releva. Un nuage de colère noircissait ses yeux noirs. 'Quoi ? Tu es du côté de Potter maintenant ! cria t'il à Rogue.  
  
Rogue rétrécit ses yeux, un lourd dégoût dans sa voix. ' Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? As tu perdu toute habilité a utilisé ton cerveau ? Ton comportement est devenu immaîtrisable. Si jamais un autre professeur avait été présent à cette scène aujourd'hui, tu aurais été expulsé !'  
  
Rogue prit ensuite une inspiration pensive. 'Puisque décider de ta punition me revient maintenant, tu devras demain t'excuser envers Potter dans la Grande Salle !'  
  
La bouche de Draco tomba sous le choc. 'Es-tu devenu fou ?'  
  
Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent dangereusement. 'Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?'  
  
La bouche de Draco s'assécha. 'Professeur Rogue, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux.' Il s'arrêta ensuite pensant à l'humiliation que cela amènerait. Ses yeux bleu gris se rétrécirent et il déclara avec défiance. 'TU ne peux pas me le faire faire.'  
  
Rogue eut un petit sourire satisfait ironique, donc le prince gâté à l'intérieur de Draco était en train d'agir. Il détestait ce qu'il devait faire après mais il devait être dur, c'était la seule façon de pouvoir le contrôler. Il se fit une volonté de fer en son intérieur, sachant à quel point cela serait déchirant. Il regarda fortement Draco, et puis très lentement, et très délibérément, il déboucla sa ceinture, et avec un claquement la dégagea. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent d'une peur non dissimulée, devenant encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Avec une expression horrifiée d'incrédulité, il recula contre le mur. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Rogue allait lui faire ça, il rassembla ses forces pour ce qu'il pensait qui allait se produire. Il serra les dents, mais ne brisa jamais le contact visuel avec Rogue. Quand Rogue plia sa ceinture en deux et la leva dans l'air, Draco eut un mouvement de recul, et secoua lentement la tête, les yeux exorbités et suppliants. Un petit halètement échappa de ses lèvres lorsque Rogue s'approcha. Les yeux bleu gris se remplirent involontairement de larmes de désespoir.  
  
Puis Rogue jeta délibérément la ceinture sur le sol, en face de lui. Cela lui avait tordu les intestins que de devoir effrayer Draco en lui faisant penser qu'il allait agir comme Lucius, mais il avait besoin que Draco fassent la différence. Draco expira bruyamment, serrant ses yeux fermés pour un moment. 'Si j'était Lucius, je te le ferais faire, et tu sais mieux que moi comment ! Puisque je ne suis pas ton père et puisque je suis quelqu'un qui s'INQUIETE pour toi et qui trouve que ton comportement devient de plus en plus affolant, je vais te donner une option, où tu t'excuses auprès de Potter demain matin comme je t'ai dit, où tu te retrouvez en détention pour un moins, à faire les travaux les plus inférieurs que Rusard peut rêver pour toi, plus la révocation des privilèges d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en week-end et des événements spéciaux. Est ce que j'ai été assez clair ?' gronda Rogue sur un ton qui fit se nouer les nœuds de peur dans l'estomac de Draco.  
  
Il déglutit, et cilla rapidement, son cœur se faisant lourd, trahi mais aussi soulagé que Rogue ne l'ai pas fait. Il acquiesça misérablement tandis qu'il répondit avec une voix chargé de sanglots. 'Oui, Monsieur.'  
  
'Bien ! J'espère que tu réalises que ta punition est cette fois ci très douce en comparaison avec tes actes, si jamais je vois où entend un autre comportement comme celui-ci, les conséquences seront la prochaine bien plus sérieuse. Est-ce que tu as compris ?'  
  
Silence.  
  
'Draco !'  
  
'Oui, Monsieur.' répondit Draco d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.  
  
'Maintenant, va dans ta chambre, et restes-y pour le reste de la nuit ! Demain, après que tu te sois excusé auprès de Potter, toi et moi parlerons !'  
  
Draco fit un pas en avant, mais son pied heurta la ceinture qui gisait devant lui, il tressaillit puis lentement passa par dessus. Il fixa Rogue avec un regard tellement rempli d'angoisse que le cœur de Rogue se serra de douleur. Puis Draco courut le long du hall, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, loin de lui. Rogue ferma les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient. Il devait se faire comprendre de Draco, et si lui faire peur en restant insensible sur le moment était ce qu'il fallait faire pour le garder sur le droit chemin, alors il devait le faire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si Draco avait commencé à prononcer le sort d'Avada Kedavra à Potter, heureusement il n'en était pas encore là. Il aurait du le donner. Après une minute, il se retira pour la nuit d'un air fatigué, préparant une Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve pour lui même, cette fois ci.  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
LOU4 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Draco devait apprendre à être civilisé ! Le pauvre.. Quand même, je le plains !  
  
Phobia Floral : Merci pour ta review ! Merci, je crois que je me débrouille effectivement pas trop mal pour traduire... Enfin j'espère ! Exact, pauvre petit Draco, je le plains..... Samhaincat a fait 65 chapitres, je dois donc traduire les 65 chapitres !  
  
Lyly : Merci pour ta review ! J'ai fait encore plus vite, je crois par contre que je vais devoir utiliser mon sursis entier pour cette semaine.... J'espère que tu me pardonnes !  
  
Mazic : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente d'avoir fini ce chapitre, il m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre, il y avait plein de mots que je ne connaissais pas... J'ai passé la fin dans le dictionnaire ! Mais bon... C'est vrai que le chapitre avant celui-ci nous tient en haleine!  
  
Kamy : Merci pour ta review ! C'est cool si cette traduction te fait sourire ! Je ne lâcherais pas celle là, même si elle risque d'avoir deux mois d'arrêt (je pars pendant les vacances d'été, je retourne chez moi !) Je suis pas trop responsable de la taille des chapitres, je traduis ce qu'à écrit Samhaincat... qui fait des chapitres assez court !  
  
Laika la Louve : Merci pour ta review ! T'as pas pu voir celui là non plus.... Il y a un truc qui va pas, va falloir qu'on en discute ! 


	6. Etendre, Rejeter

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Désolé tout le monde pour mon retard, mais je suis en période de Brevet Blanc donc j 'ai du réviser (merci les profs pour nous avoir prévenu 2 semaines et demi à l'avance !) Bon, j'arrête mon délire anti-professoral, et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, et souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui ont un examen quelconque !  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 6 : Etendre, Rejeter  
  
Harry était très las. Il était arrivé à la Salle Commune, et l'avait trouvé déserte. Reconnaissant, il s'affaissa dans le sofa en face de la cheminée. Pourquoi est ce que Rogue devait être aussi méchant avec lui ? Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser mais ses mots le faisait toujours. Cela continuait de l'atteindre et lui faisait sentir des choses auxquelles il essayait fortement de ne pas penser. Il attrapa un oreiller et le serra contre lui alors qu'il regardait les flammes. Des pensées de Sirius et comment, seulement quelques mois auparavant il avait l'habitude de communiquer avec lui à travers la cheminée lui revinrent, rendant plus douloureuse la souffrance dans son coeur.  
  
'Harry, on te cherchait.' Ron et Hermione rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Harry leur fit un petit sourire. 'Et bien vous m'avez trouvé.'  
  
Hermione s'assit près, à côté de lui, 'Ou étais tu allé ?'  
  
Harry avait l'air pale et fatigué. Il regarda Hermione rapidement avec un air un peu torturé. 'Le bureau de Rogue.'  
  
Ron grogna, 'Etait-ce mauvais ?'  
  
Harry ne voulait pas parler de Rogue. 'Je suis rentré dans Malefoy sur le chemin. Il m'a presque lancé le Sortilège Doloris.'  
  
'La vache !' fut la réponse très surprise de Ron.  
  
'Il QUOI ?' Hermione se redressa, furieuse. 'C'est un sort illégal, il devrait être expulsé ! Je vais parler au Professeur McGonagall.'  
  
'NON !' l'interrompit Harry, criant, 'Arrêtez de vous mêler de ma vie.'  
  
Ron et Hermione se glacèrent tous les deux. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il les regarda. 'Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas.' Ses mots disparurent graduellement alors qu'il pressait ses yeux fermés. 'C'est juste que je ne suis plus un enfant, je peux supporter certaines choses. De plus Rogue l'a arrêté.'  
  
'Rogue ? Rogue l'a arrêté ?' demanda Ron, incrédule.  
  
'Ouais, en fait je ne pense pas qu'il ait entendu Malefoy, mais il lui est rentré dedans par erreur, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.' répondit Harry, ayant l'air très fatigué.  
  
'Comment ce sont passées les leçons avec Rogue ?' demanda Hermione, déterminé à avoir une réponse de Harry.  
  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
  
'Harry, s'il te plaît, parle nous. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?'  
  
Harry répondit obstinément. 'Je vais bien.'  
  
Hermione gronda fort.'Tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé pendant les derniers jours.''Et tu n'arrêtais pas de te réveiller à cause de tous ces rêves bizarres la nuit dernière.' continua Ron.  
  
'Je vais bien, d'accord ? Rogue m'a donné un peu de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, donc je vais aller bien.' Harry se leva.  
  
'Harry, tu dois prendre soin de toi.' commença Hermione alors que Harry s'en allait.  
  
'Est ce que vous allez me laissé SEUL tous les deux .' leur cria t'il pratiquement dessus. Puis le regretta immédiatement. 'Je.... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça mais....' Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire.  
  
Il resta là, ayant l'air si triste et si misérable qu'Hermione se leva d'un bond du sofa et jeta ses bras autour de lui. Sans rein dire, Harry lui retourna son étreinte et la serra fort. Ron se leva et mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry. 'Harry, quoi qu'il t'arrives, tu peux nous le dire, tu sais. Nous sommes tes amis, nous nous intéressons à toi.'  
  
La gorge de Harry se ferma aux mots de Ron. Après un moment, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione. 'C'est bon, vraiment, je suis juste vraiment fatigué.'  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux.'Nous en avons vu beaucoup tous ensemble, et nous tous dans cela, quel que soit la chose qui te dérange. Juste parce que tu as perdu Sirius ne veut pas dire que tu nous perdra.' Elle regarda Harry, et vit comment à la mention du nom de Sirius, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement. Elle savait que cela lui faisait encore beaucoup de mal, et qu'il lui manquait tellement.  
  
'Je dois m'en aller maintenant car il est tard, mais je vous verrai demain.' Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue, frottant son bras dans le processus. 'Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à qui il manque.'  
  
Harry cilla et ensuite ses yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens. Il acquiesça lentement mais ne dit où ne put rien dire.  
  
Après qu'Hermione sont parti, Ron alla vers Harry. 'Hum, je ne vais pas t'embrasser où t'étreignirent comme Hermione vient de le faire.'  
  
Ces mots forcèrent un sourire à Harry. 'Tu ferais mieux.'  
  
Ron eut un rapide grand sourire. 'Mais écoute, Harry, je veux juste te dire que si tu veux me parler, je t'écouterais et je t'aiderais du mieux que je pourrais.'  
  
Harry regarda le visage sérieux de Ron. 'Merci Ron, Je suis vraiment chanceux que toi et Hermione soyez mes amis, mais il n'y a rien à dire.'  
  
Ron le testa. 'C'est Rogue n'est ce pas ?' interrogea Ron avec des yeux plissés.  
  
'Il est tout simplement misérable, je pense, mais au moins il m'a donné la potion.' Harry prit la bouteille qu'il avait mis sur la table.  
  
'Est ce que tu apprends l'Occlumencie maintenant ? Est ce que ça se passe bien ?' demanda Ron, non sans hésitation, ne sachant jamais quand Harry lui crierait dessus.  
  
Harry ne savait pas comment répondre. Comment pouvait-il dire à Ron qu'il faisait échec et que, pratiquement toutes les fois où Rogue disait Legilimens, il avait l'impression de mourir. Il ne voulait pas le faire il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas il ne voulait parler à personne de comment il se sentait. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille.  
  
Donc il mentit.'Ouais, ça ce passe bien, je suis en train de prendre le coup de main.'  
  
'C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, es tu sûr que cela se passe braiment ?'demanda Ron avec une note de suspicion.  
  
Ses yeux se refermèrent vers Ron. 'Laisse tomber l'interrogation ! Je suis fatigué et je vais au lit.' Sur ce, Harry partit.  
  
Ron tressaillit, il était certain que Harry mentait mais il était aussi inquiet à propos du fait de le mettre en colère car Harry allait se rétracter encore plus.  
  
Un moment plus tard, Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et prit rapidement la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves, reconnaissant que, pour cette nuit, il n'aurait pas de rêves perturbants des vies de Sirius et Cédric se terminant. Il souhaita qu'il puisse mettre ses mains sur plus de Potion de Sommeil pour qu'il puisse en prendre tous les soirs.  
  
Réponse aux Reviews :  
  
Laika la Louve : Merci pour ta review ! Bon, dans un immense excès de bonté (j'ai eu 5 heures d'exams aujourd'hui, cherche pas à comprendre mes remarques débiles !) je vais t'expliquer : avant je te passais régulièrement les chapitres, et maintenant on oublie aussi bien l'une que l'autre ! Il y a donc un problème ! T'as remarqué que j'ais mis traduction en gros ?  
  
Clau1 : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis d'accord que parfois je mets du temps a mettre les chapitres en ligne, mais les deux derniers ont été mis à une journée d'intervalle, et, en ce moment, j'ai mon Brevet Blanc, ça retarde donc la fréquence des updates. Mais j'essaierais de faire un effort, promis !  
  
Mazic : Merci pour ta review ! Draco s'excuse auprès de Harry dans le prochain chapitre... Faudra attendre encore un peu !  
  
Lyly : Merci pour ta review et de ton immense bonté !  
  
Lou4 : Merci pour ta review ! Un avis est toujours important, non ? Bien que cette fic ne soit pas de moi, si nous autre auteurs ne prenons pas en compte les avis des lecteurs, je ne sais plus où est ce qu'on va ! J'ai aussi adoré Rogue dans le chapitre 5, j'étais toute énervée devant mon écran !  
  
Pandoria : Merci pour ta review ! L'auteur est génial, je suis d'accord. Elle a très bien écrit cette fic... J'adore aussi Rogue, on ne le voit pas souvent comme ça... Et je n'hésite pas à continuer la traduction, même si parfois j'ai du mal à m'y mettre ! 


	7. Ombres

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Je sais, je mets ce chapitre TRES en retard. Mais le problème c'est que je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je ne vais quand même pas vous faire le coup du Brevet Blanc, donc j'avoue que c'est entièrement de ma faute si ce chapitre arrive maintenant ! J'essayerais de faire plus vite pour le prochain, c'est promis ! Par contre je mettrais les réponses aux reviews dans le prochain chapitre, là je suis trop crevée (Laïka, tu peux en témoigner.....)  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 7- Ombres  
  
Harry se réveilla dans une chambre libre. Il regarda l'horloge et réalisa qu'il était presque 10:00. La Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve avait très bien marché. Etant donné qu'on était Samedi matin, il n'y avait aucun cours, mais il était programmé qu'il aille rencontrer Rogue de nouveau a 14h00. Il allait s'attendre a ce qu'il ait commencé à rencontrer Lupin, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il allait simplement devoir bloquer le sort de Rogue. Il allait devoir rester calme. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à la Potion de Sommeil sans Rêve, si seulement il en buvait quelques gorgées, cela le rendrait calme et endormi. Il pourrait alors supporter tout ce que Rogue lui jetterait.  
  
Il se résolut à visiter subrepticement le bureau de Rogue à n'importe quel moment avant 14h00 pour l'avoir. Il se décida à sauter le petit déjeuner et a avoir un gros déjeuner. Il désirait éviter Ron et Hermione. Ils ne lui poseraient que des questions et voudraient parler de Sirius. Tous deux avaient leur parents ils ne savaient pas ce que cela faisait d'être seul. Il s'habilla et alla vers le lac.  
  
Severus Rogue se réveilla quand un lourd poids atterrit sur son torse. Il frotta Loki sous le menton. Le gros chat aux poils noirs avec des yeux couleur citrouilles ronronna bruyamment. Il poussa les couvertures et se leva à contrecoeur. Aujourd'hui il allait voir si Draco le respectait assez pour s'excuser à Potter où si il allait être obligé de lui infligé de plus grosses punitions. Aujourd'hui il allait aussi voir si de parler à Lupin avait aidé à enlever un peu du deuil et de la culpabilité des épaules de Potter de façon à ce qu'il puisse finalement faire des progrès en Occlumencie. Dumbledore comptait sur lui pour travailler avec Harry. Il avait promis d'essayer et de mettre le passé derrière lui et de se concentrer sur Potter en tant qu'individu, pas simplement en tant que le fils de son père. Il voyait de plus en plus d'ombres de Lily en lui et cela facilitait le fait de s'inquiéter sur ce qui lui était arrivé.  
  
Draco n'avait pratiquement pas dormi cette nuit. La pensée de s'excuser à Potter l'avait presque rendu malade de l'estomac. Prince Potter, l'enfant chéri, qui avait toute l'attention. Tout le monde l'aimait. Potter le sauveur. C'était suffisant pour lui donner envie de courir supplier Voldemort de le faire Mangemort. Potter, il cracha mentalement son nom, la haine se propageant dans son cœur. Il détestait Rogue pour lui faire faire ça. Comment Rogue pouvait il lui faire ça ? Rogue l'avait toujours soutenu. Rogue l'avait aidé quand Lucius l'avait tellement blessé qu'il pouvait à peine bouger. Rogue était la seule personne au monde en laquelle il avait confiance et de qui il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Draco mordit ses lèvres, supprimant la peur qui menaçait de le surmonter. Sans Rogue il n'avait personne. Crabbe et Goyle était deux gros idiots gardes-chiourmes qui s'accrochait à lui à cause du nom Malefoy. Comment allait-il faire cela ? Comment allait il pouvoir marcher vers Potter et s'excuser ? Il essaya désespérément de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir. Peut-être pouvait-il prétendre qu'il était malade ? Les yeux noirs de Rogue bondirent dans son esprit. Cela ne ferait que retarder l'inévitable, il le lui ferait simplement faire demain. Il pouvait opter pour les retenues et la suppression des privilèges mais passer du temps avec Rusard et exécuter tous ses ordres lui donnait des frissons dans le dos, cette punition continuerait simplement sans arrêt. Il se résigna donc à s'excuser. Cela ne prendrait qu'une minute. Il se rassit sur le coin du lit, regardant par la fenêtre. Il déglutit difficilement. Il espérait que Potter allait accepter et n'allait pas lui faire passer un mauvais moment. Harry était presque glacé jusqu'à l'os quand il se décida à rentrer à l'intérieur. S'asseoir dehors dans l'air froid, laissant la fraîcheur le gagner jusqu'au point où il devenait engourdi faisait du bien. Quelquefois, il espérait presque que le froid le gèlerait et qu'il n'aurait pas à sentir de nouveau. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et étant donné qu'il avait sauté le petit-déjeuner, il décida qu'il devait au moins essayer de manger quelque chose où Hermione serait sur son dos. Il rentra, et, muet, alla s'asseoir entre Hermione et Ron qui le regardèrent, inquiets. Il détestait quand il faisait ça. Il prit une cuisse de poulet avec peu d'intérêt.  
  
Rogue était en train de manger avec les autres Professeurs. Ses yeux sombres s'éclairèrent sur Potter lorsqu'il entra et alla s'asseoir. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait parlé à personne. Il réalisa pour la première fois que Potter n'avait pas l'air très bien. Plutôt pale, mais rouge en même temps. Potter était-il malade, et il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant ? Il regarda le Professeur Dumbledore dont le regard était aussi sur Potter. Rogue était presque trop égaré pour remarquer que Draco venait d'entrer. Le regard glacé de Draco s'éclaira sur lui comme pour confirmer qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de faire comme on le lui avait dit. Il pouvait presque sentir la colère de Draco. Ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais le garçon lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Potter. Il avait du dire quelque chose car Potter et les Gryffondors autour de lui se retournèrent. Il pouvait voir le choc sur le visage de Potter aussi bien que sur celui des autres. Potter dit quelque chose. Puis Draco avait du dire autre chose. Potter haussa les épaules, dit quelque chose, puis tourna son dos à Draco. Le visage de Draco rougit, puis il se tourna et jeta un regard coléreux à Rogue, puis quitta la pièce. Rogue remarqua que Ron et Hermione se levèrent et allèrent après lui. Ce n'était pas bon. Rogue s'arrêta un moment, devait il aller après, où devait il les laisser repasser les choses tout seuls ? Inquiets de ce que Draco pouvait faire, il décida d'interférer. Il se leva et se précipita dehors.  
  
Harry était assis, regardant les 3/4 de sa cuisse de poulet qui était encore sur son assiette. Ce qui venait de se passer était une des choses les plus étranges auxquelles il avait témoigné durant les dernières semaines. Malefoy était venu à sa table. Le regarda dans les yeux et dit 'Potter, je veux juste te dire que je suis désolé pour hier soir. J'espère que tu acceptes mon excuse.' Il avait semblé très déterminé, même si une étincelle de colère gisait derrière ses yeux bleus-gris. Harry c'était attendu à ce que beaucoup de choses arrivent, mais Malefoy s'excusant pour l'avoir presque soumis au sortilège Doloris n'était pas ce qu'il avait anticipé. Perplexe, il demanda 'Pourquoi fais-tu cela ?' Le menton de Malefoy monta d'un cran. 'Parce que je n'ai pas le choix.' En fait, Malefoy tremblait un peu trop, à la surprise de Harry. 'Très bien, qu'importe, j'accepte.' Avec désintérêt, Harry se tourna vers sa nourriture. Quand Ron et Hermione quittèrent la table, la colère montait en lui de nouveau. Hermione avait du le dire au Professeur McGonagall qui avait forcé Malefoy à dire qu'il était désolé/ Il se demanda avec quoi elle l'avait menacé parce que Malefoy n'aurait jamais été d'accord avec ça de son plein gré.  
  
Le cœur de Draco battant, il se précipita le long du hall. Il l'avait fait, et Potter avait nonchalamment accepté son excuse. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas entendu les pas avançant derrière lui.  
  
'Malefoy ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?' lui cria soudainement Weasley.  
  
Il se tourna avec de la fureur dans ses yeux de glace. Il sourit malicieusement. 'A quoi cela te fait penser, Belette, et oh, regardez, tu as amené la Sang-de-Bourbe avec toi.'  
  
'Tu devrais être à Azkaban avec ton Père.' lui dit elle d'un ton brusque.' Ne pense plus jamais à utiliser le Sort Doloris sur Harry de nouveau. J'irais droit chez le Professeur Dumbledore si tu fais cela.'  
  
'Ohhhhhh, j'ai peur, Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter à propos de tes Sangs-de-Bourbes de parents avant que quelqu'un crie l'Avada Kedavra sur eux. Peut-être que si je suis chanceux ce sera moi.' dit il avec un petit sourire satisfait.  
  
Malheureusement, précisément à ce moment, Rogue apparut du coin. Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta presque. La main d'Hermione était allée sur sa baguette mais quand Malefoy s'arrêta et quand son sourire se transforma en un air de choc, elle arrêta. Elle s'attendit presque à voir Dumbledore mais à sa surprise, Rogue se tenait là, ses robes tournoyants autour de lui comme un sombre nuage fumant.  
  
'Draco ! Mon bureau !'  
  
Malefoy resta là, ne bougeant pas. Rogue vint à sa rencontre, l'attrapant par le haut de sa robe et le tira pratiquement le long du hall.  
  
Ron et Hermione furent laissés là, se regardant mutuellement, choqués et confus. 


	8. Confiance ?

Titre original : Solstice  
  
Auteur original : Samhaincat  
  
Traducteur : moi, quelle question !  
  
Rating : PG  
  
Genre : Angst/Drame  
  
Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Fic surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)  
  
Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !  
  
Je suis absolument désolé de ne pas avoir updaté plus tôt, mais je n'avais pas trop le courage de prendre mon dico cette foi-ci pour la moitié du chapitre qui me restait... J'ai pas trop d'excuses, donc je ne peux que m'excusez.....  
  
Solstice  
  
Chapitre 8 : Confiance ?  
  
Rogue jeta littéralement Draco dans son bureau, l'envoyant valser `à travers la pièce. Il resta là, bouillonnant de colère. 'Tu as l'air déterminé à te faire expulsé.' dit Rogue d'une voix dangereuse, d'acier.  
  
' J'ai fait ce que tu voulais. Je me suis excusé auprès de Potter !' hurla de façon coléreuse Draco.  
  
' Hummmmm, et tu as immédiatement menacer de pratiquer un autre Sortilège Impardonnable, rien d'autre que le Sortilège de la Mort, sur les parents de Mlle Granger ! Est ce que je dois donc en conclure que ma punition envers toi était bien trop douce, étant donné que tu n'en as apparemment rien appris ?' dit lentement Rogue.  
  
Le regard de Draco tomba sur le sol. 'Ils m'ont provoqué.'  
  
' Pauvre petit Draco, il ne peut pas supporter les amis de Potter sans devoir enfreindre les règles de nouveau.' La voix de Rogue devint plus douce.  
  
' Ferme là! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je ne peux pas attendre d'être un Mangemort et de voir Weasley et tous les Sangs-de-Bourbes se recroqueviller devant moi !' Draco cria ses paroles à Rogue, puis se retourna mais la main de Rogue surgit et attrapa durement le bras de Draco, le tirant en arrière d'un coup sec.  
  
' Donc tu veux suivre les pas de ton papa ?' gronda Rogue. ' Tu penses que d'être un Mangemort te rendras tout puissant et que tout le monde se recroquevillera à tes pieds ? Apparemment, Lucius ne t'as jamais donné une véritable explication de la vie d'un Mangemort. Tout d'abord la Marque est brûlée, brûlée légèrement dans ta peau. C'est aussi douloureux que l'enfer. Puis peu importe où tu es où ce que tu fais, une douleur aveuglante te frapperas, et tu sentiras le feu de la marque de nouveau. Tu apparaîtras immédiatement aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, où, si l'envie l'en prend, il te jettera le sort Doloris. As-tu jamais senti le Doloris ?'  
  
Draco approuva lentement et murmura 'Une fois, cette fois où...'  
  
'Ah oui, la fois où tu as fugué et où tu t'es retrouvé ici. As tu aimé ?' demanda t'il sarcastiquement.  
  
Les yeux de Draco devinrent de glace alors qu'il donnait à Rogue un regard bouillonnant.  
  
'Je pensais que non. Mais ce que t'as fait Lucius est seulement un avant goût de ce que le Sort Doloris fait ressentir de la part de quelqu'un avez les pouvoirs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu te sentiras comme si tu MOURRAIS. Molécule par molécule, elles prendront feu et te brûleront te faisant te tordre et hurler à cause de l'intolérable douleur. En tant que Mangemort, ta loyauté est demandée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tu seras son ESCLAVE, il ne te seras pas permis d'avoir tes propres idées où pensées, le pouvait est au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ta seule existence est de lui plaire.' Rogue relâcha la prise serrée qu'il avait exercé sur le bras de Draco. Puis il ajouta doucement 'Est ce cette vie là que tu veux ?' Draco déglutit fortement, refusant de regarder Rogue il était devenu plutôt pâle.  
  
'Veux tu devenir comme ton père ? Incapable de sentir d'autres sentiments que la haine ? Est-ce ton idée du pouvoir que de torturer ceux qui sont plus faibles que toi, leur faire peur de toi, LES BATTRE JUSQU'AU SANG pour qu'ils t'obéissent ?' Rogue dit le dernier mot tout près de l'oreille de Draco. Draco trembla visiblement. La main de Rogue sortit et releva le menton de Draco de façon à ce qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux. Draco tressaillit légèrement, les yeux bleu-gris se remplissant. 'Parce que ce n'est pas la vie que je veux pour toi. Je veux que tu expérimentes le bonheur et l'amour. De te sentir en sécurité.' Il hésita. 'Mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Veux tu être tout comme ton père ?' demanda t'il gentiment.  
  
Draco mordit sa lèvre, et avec un doux sanglot, il secoua lentement la tête. Il fit ensuite quelque chose qui choqua Rogue jusqu'au cœur. Il se jeta vers Rogue, ses bras s'accrochant fermement autour de son cou alors que des sanglots déchirant le cœur secouaient son corps souple. Rogue déglutit difficilement, son cœur souffrant pour le garçon blond qui s'accrochant à lui comme si il était la seule ligne de vie dans un orageux et turbulent océan. Il expira un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait de l'espoir pour Draco il ne l'avait pas encore perdu au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une de ses mains se leva et tapota gentiment le dos de Draco tandis que l'autre reposait sur l'arrière de la tête de Draco. Il dit doucement. 'Shhhhh c'est bon Draco, je te promets que tu peux me croire, je vais t'aider.'  
  
Rogue se gela lorsqu'il releva le regard. Potter se tenait là, dans la pièce, en face d'eux. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. Il eut l'air rempli de peur lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait été repéré. La main de Rogue se leva, lui indiquant de sortir, et un sombre regard passa sur son visage. Potter acquiesça sans aucun mot, jetant un dernier regard à Draco.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'au monde faisait Potter dans son bureau, il n'était pas encore 14h00. Avait il eu une mauvaise horaire ? De tout le monde, voir Draco comme cela.... Il espéra que Potter allait garder sa bouche fermée. La lueur dans les yeux de Potter quand son regard s'était posé sur Draco juste avant qu'il ne parte était encourageante, Rogue était certain d'y avoir détecté de la sympathie.  
  
Harry s'appuya contre la porte hors du bureau de Rogue, tremblant légèrement. Rogue allait être tellement en colère contre lui pour être rentrer dans son bureau sans y être invité... Il avait simplement présumé que Rogue était encore dans la Grande Salle lorsqu'il avait décidé de furtivement rentrer dans son bureau, là où il savait que Rogue avait emmagasiné les Potions de Sommeil sans Rêve. La porte était entrebâillée, et il était juste rentrer et c'était dirigé vers l'étagère quand il soudainement entendit la voix de Rogue dirent doucement quelque chose à propos de torture et de battre quelqu'un jusqu'au sang. Il attrapa la potion, et la cacha dans ses robes puis se tourna. Il se gela quand il les repéra, incapable de bouger. Puis, encore plus surprenant, la voix de Rogue eut soudainement l'air gentille, et Malefoy c'était jeté sur Rogue et avait commencé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Harry secoua la tête en incrédulité, le moqueur, le malicieux Malefoy pleurant sur l'épaule de Rogue ? Qu'avait il pu lui arriver ? Il se demanda si Lucius avait été tué `å Azkaban. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle car il avait l'air plutôt contrôlé lorsqu'il c'était excusé. L'excuse traversa son esprit, il ne pouvait pas être aussi énervé parce qu'il avait du s'excuser ? Harry secoua la tête. Quelque chose de grave avait du se passer. De voir Malefoy comme cela, si désespéré, si blessé, lui donnait en fait pitié de lui. Il déboucha la potion et avala rapidement une gorgée. Il espéra avec ferveur que cela allait marcher car il savait que Rogue n'allait pas être gentil avec lui.  
  
Draco lâcha finalement Rogue. Il recula, reniflant et en essuyant avec ferveur son visage. La main de Rogue était arrivé sur le côté de sa tête. 'Est ce que tu te sens bien ?' demanda-t-il gentiment. Draco acquiesça, gardant sa main sur son visage. Il continuait de trembler, et les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage. Il sentit la main de Rogue sur son épaule qui le dirigeait vers un vieux canapé. 'Assis avant que tu ne tombes.'  
  
Draco fit ce qu'on lui disait en nettoyant ses larmes. Mais il regarda Rogue avec des yeux cerclés de rouge. 'Désolé...' dit, des sanglots dans la voix.  
  
'De quoi ?' Rogue s'assit sur canapé à côté de lui.  
  
Draco était trop embarrassé pour expliquer. Rogue sourit avec une ironie désabusée 'C'est bon, je suis content parce que cela veut dire que je ne t'es pas perdu au profit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.'  
  
'Mais tu es Mangemort.' déclara Draco.  
  
'Exactement, je sais mieux que toi ce que c'est, et je ne veux pas cette existence maudite pour toi.'  
  
'Mon père voulait que je devienne Mangemort.' admit Draco.  
  
'Exactement, cela devrait te dire quelque chose.'  
  
Draco approuva misérablement.  
  
'Draco je dois de nouveau donner des Cours de Rattrapages de Potions à Potter, étant qu'il ne les maîtrise toujours pas. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si tu allais dans les cuisines, et prenait un petit quelque chose à manger puisque je ne t'ais pas vu au petit-déjeuner, et que tu n'as évidemment pas pris ton déjeuner. J'assume que tu préfèrerais ne pas être là quand Potter viendra.'  
  
Draco eut l'air alarmé, et se précipita hors du canapé. Il se dirigea vers la porte, s'arrêta, et Rogue entendit un doux 'Merci'.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le cœur de Draco était un peu plus léger. Il sortit dans le couloir, ne remarquant jamais qu'Harry était sur l'autre mur, à côté de la porte de Rogue.  
  
La porte du bureau de Rogue s'ouvrit brusquement. 'Potter ! Venez ici !'  
  
Son cœur sursauta douloureusement. Ses yeux remplis de peur et de culpabilité, Harry rentra, regardant le furieux et maussade visage du Professeur Rogue. 


	9. S'enfonçant doucement plus profond

Titre original : Solstice

Auteur original : Samhaincat

Traducteur : moi, quelle question !

Rating : PG

Genre : Angst/Drame

Résumé : Fic de Samhaincat. Nouvelles leçons d'Occlumencie avec Harry qui lâchent peu à peu ses sentiments et Rogue réalisant que son cœur fonctionne toujours, ainsi que Rogue aidant un Drago battu et malheureux. (OotP spoilers ! aucun slash !!!!!!!!!! Foc surtout sur Harry, Rogue et Drago.)

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à Mme J.K Rowling, et l'histoire appartient à Samhaincat. Moi, il ne me reste que la traduction, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus

Excusez moi, j'ai vraiment mis beaucoup de temps pour mettre ce chapitre, mais je suis privée de mon dico français/anglais, de plus j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis tout au long de l'été, mais bon, ça va mieux maintenant, je mettrais le prochain chapitre rapidement !

Solstice

Chapitre 9 : S'enfonçant Doucement

Mis à part Voldemort, personne n'avait jamais effrayé Harry autant que le Professeur Rogue pouvait le faire. Un regard de sa part pouvait provoquer un frisson le traversant. Son cœur battait alors qu'il entrait. Il regarda vers Rogue, et cracha immédiatement ' Je suis désolé, je suis accidentellement venu plus tôt. Je n'avais pas de montre, et je pensais que la dernière fois que j'avais regardé, il était presque 14h00, j'ai du faire une erreur.' Il prit une inspiration. ' Et je ne raconterais rien à personne à propos de Malefoy. '

Rogue réalisa à quel point Potter pouvait parfois être terrifié de lui. Auparavant cela lui aurait fait immensément plaisir, mais maintenant, en écoutant Potter qui avait l'air si terrifié, il se sentait mal à l'aise.

'Détendez-vous, Potter, mais essayez de vous souvenir de frapper la prochaine fois. Aussi longtemps que vous vous souviendrez comment vous vous êtes senti l'autre jour quand vous avez cru que j'avais raconté à Draco votre petite scène dans mon bureau quelques jours auparavant, et bien j'ai foi en ce que vus ne courriez pas vers tout le monde en racontant ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui.'

Harry expira un soupir de soulagement. 'Je ne le ferai pas, je promets. ' Il ajouta.'Hum.... Est ce qu'il va bien ? Malefoy, je veux dire ?'

Rogue eut une grimace. 'Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous à Draco ?'

'Je ne le suis pas, c'est juste qu'il semblait très perturbé, et j'ai pensé que quelque chose était peut-être arrivé à son père, à Azkaban.'

'Non, malheureusement, Lucius se porte bien.' constata Rogue avec une dose de dégoût.

Les yeux verts de Potter s'agrandirent, et il le regarda avec une expression d'étonnement.

Rogue compris qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit, et il détourna la conversation de Lucius.

'Allez-vous être capable de supprimer l'envie de dire à Draco ce que vous avez vu la prochaine fois qu'il vous harcèle à propos de quelque chose ?'

Harry fronça les sourcils alors qu'il essayait de visualiser une scène où Malefoy l'humiliait de nouveau. Serait il capable de se contenir ?

'Comment vous sentiriez vous si la situation était renversée, et que Draco avait été là quelques jours auparavant ?' demanda Rogue.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de colère. 'Malefoy ne me laisserait jamais tranquille. Il courrait directement à La Gazette du Sorcier pour leur dire ce qu'il sait, puis il le dirait à tout le monde. Il se fout de ce que je ressens. Il se fout de ceux qu'il blesse, tout comme vous !' Choqué, Harry réalisa qu'il venait juste d'insulter Rogue.

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent, et il répondit d'une voix glaciale. 'Donc si la situation se présentait d'elle-même, vous useriez de ça contre lui ?'

'Non.'répondit calmement Harry. Il ferma les yeux. Pourquoi continuait il de provoquer Rogue ? 'Blesser les gens ne me rend pas heureux.'

La colère de Rogue disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Harry n'était vraiment pas comme James ; il avait la compassion de Lily. Son ton s'adoucit.

'Avez-vous eu une bonne discussion avec Lupin ?'

L'estomac de Harry se serra de manière inconfortable, évitant les yeux de Rogue lorsqu'il répondit. 'Oui, je me sens un peu mieux.'

'Bien. Devrions-nous essayer l'Occlumencie de nouveau et voir si vous pouvez rester plus calme, et supprimer le sort ?'

Harry acquiesça, sentant la peur que la potion n'ait pas encore commencé à agir.

'Au bout de trois, un, deux, trois, Legilimens !'

Harry se concentra pour garder le vide dans son esprit, les images défilant mais s'effaçant jusqu'à ce que une apparaisse. Il était de nouveau dans le cimetière, Voldemort était ressuscité, et il avait l'impression que sa tête était coupée en deux. Il se débrouilla pour rester sur ses pieds, mais il sentit que Rogue l'attrapait, et la prochaine chose qu'il sut fut qu'il était allongé sur le sofa.

Au début, Rogue avait été impressionné que Potter utilise aussi bien sa tête pour défier le sort, mais ensuite il avait senti l'insupportable flash de douleur, et compris que Potter avait des problèmes. Lorsque Potter avait commencé à chercher de l'air, et à trembler de façon incontrôlable, il avait arrêté le sort, et l'avait amené sur le sofa. Il attrapa ses poignets, et découvrit que le cœur de Potter battait à un rythme alarmant. Il sauta sur ses pieds, et ramena un gant remplit d'incentia, une potion rafraîchissante. Les mains de Potter étaient sur sa cicatrice, et il grogna lorsque Severus les retira. 'Shhh, Potter, cela va vous aider.'

Harry sentit que quelque chose de merveilleusement froid était appliqué sur sa cicatrice brûlante. L'inquiète voix de Rogue passa au-dessus de sa tête. 'Respirez lentement, Potter, travaillez avec moi, prenez une grande inspiration.' 'Potter.' La voix de Rogue se remplit de colère. Harry se concentra pour prendre une lente inspiration. 'C'est mieux,recommencez, une autre lente respiration.' Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir une forme floue en face de lui. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et les yeux noirs de Rogue et sa figure pale apparurent dans sa vision.

'Que c'est il passé, Potter ?'

Harry avala difficilement 'Je ne sais pas, tout se passait bien, mais après ma cicatrice a commencé à me brûler car Voldemort était revenu.'

'Je sais cela, mais la douleur physique aurait du s'arrêter dès que j'ai stopper le sort.' Rogue avait l'air impressionné.

'Quelque fois, après les cours d'Occlumencie, ma tête me fait très mal. C'est un peu comme ça.'admit Harry.

'Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous jamais dit ? J'aurais pu vous donner quelque chose !'

'Vous m'avez donné la potion de sommeil sans rêve hier soir, cela m'a beaucoup aidé.'offrit Harry en espérant que Rogue lui en donne plus.

'Oui, mais techniquement vous ne devriez pas prendre cela plus d'une fois par semaine. Je n'aurais même pas du vous donner la dose de hier soir, mais vous aviez l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin.'

'J'ai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, j'aimerais vraiment en avoir pour ce soir.'demanda Harry avec espoir, alors qu'il s'asseyait et que la douleur s'amenuisait.

Rogue répondit distraitement 'Non. Vous en avez pris deux fois cette semaine. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions continuer cette leçon aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas aimé la vitesse avec laquelle votre cœur battait, et vous sembliez avoir des problèmes respiratoires.'

'Je me sens bien, maintenant.' Harry enleva le gant de sa tête. Il se sentit soudainement très calme et un peu endormi. Il comprit que la potion avait finalement fonctionné. Il désirait savoir si il pouvait maîtriser le sort.

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent. 'Vous voulez le faire de nouveau, vous en êtes sur ?' Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après la douleur que Potter venait d'éprouver, il était si impatient de réessayer. Il réalisa que Potter devait avoir fait d'immense progrès avec Lupin pour être si positif vis à vis de ça désormais.

Lorsque Harry acquiesça, Rogue se leva.

'Au bout de trois. Un, deux, trois, Legilimens !'

Harry ferma vivement les yeux alors qu'un nuage noir se précipitait dans son esprit. Il hoqueta, et vit soudainement le Professeur Rogue à genoux en train de bercer dans ses bras ce qui semblait être une femme morte. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il hoquetait 'Je t'aimais, tu ne le sauras jamais. Je suis tellement désolé...'

Les épaules de Rogue tremblèrent, sa tête tomba alors qu'il apportait la forme molle près de lui. Le sort s'arrêta si brusquement qu'Harry e retrouva en train de se balancer sur ses pieds. Avec une forte inspiration, il ouvrit les yeux et vit un Rogue au visage pâle glacé en face de lui.

Aucun des deux ne dit quelque chose pendant un moment. Harry avala bruyamment, et le regarda avec de grands yeux. Avec une voix tremblante, il demanda 'Vous aussi avez perdu quelqu'un que vous aimiez ? Qui était elle ?'

Les yeux noirs apeurés de Rogue se révélèrent partiellement. 'C'était il y a fort longtemps et cela ne vous concerne pas.'cracha t'il à Potter. Son cœur chavira dangereusement au souvenir du corps sans vie de Lily. En ce temps-là, il était déjà espion pour Dumbledore depuis quelques mois, il savait que Lily était en danger, et avait voulu la garder en sécurité. Mais il était arrivé trop tard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était arrivé là-bas le premier. La mort de Lily avait été un tournant émotionnel pour lui, cela l'avait encore plus déterminé à faire échouer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tremblant, il regarda vers sa Pensine. Il avait oublié d'enlever toutes les choses qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter voie. Il ferma les yeux un moment, se calmant. Heureusement, Potter n'avait pas réalisé que la femme était sa mère.

'Bien, Potter, c'était plutôt bien réussi. Vous avez sans aucun doute fait d'énormes progrès. Je vous retrouverai ici Mercredi.'

Harry sourit un peu, tout c'était passé beaucoup mieux que ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé. Il y avait juste une chose dont il aurait aimé que Rogue lui parle. 'Professeur Rogue, quand est-ce que la douleur que l'on ressent après avoir perdu quelqu'un s'en va enfin ? Quand est-ce que vous avez commencé à aller mieux ?'demanda t'il doucement.

Rogue se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs et mystérieux 'Jamais !'

Potter recula, ses yeux agrandis et frappés par la douleur, puis acquiesça doucement, et sortit de son bureau tête basse, les épaules tombantes.

Une vague de colère contre lui-même bouillait en Rogue. Comment avait il pu être aussi irréfléchi, alors qu'il savait à quel point Potter souffrait de la mort de Sirius ?

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, et prit précautionneusement sa Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, la cachant sous son lit. Il aurait besoin de s'en procurer plus le lendemain, mais au moins cette nuit il pourrait dormir en paix.


End file.
